


home

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, baby's first soul eater fic, genuinely don't know what to tag this as it's very short, marie loves her stitched-up man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Marie reflects on her home and the man who designed it.
Relationships: Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein
Kudos: 20





	home

**Author's Note:**

> i had a prompt for "scars" and thought it would fit these two. here's a thing.

To most, Dr. Stein looked like a mess of a man. He was covered head to toe in scars, and instead of making any sort of effort to hide them, he just took it on as an aesthetic. Everything he owned seemed to be covered in stitches. Even the walls of his house were sewn together, creating giant scars that crossed between all the different rooms. There would be no mistaking which house was his.

When Marie first moved in, she spent a lot of time running her hands along the walls, trying to figure out just _why_ they looked like that. While she felt perfectly safe around Stein, the place gave her the creeps. It was so much different than anywhere else she’d lived before. There was nothing _comfortable_ about it, other than the fact that Stein himself was there.

She insisted on some sort of interior decorating, because even something as simple as a throw pillow on the couch would make the space a little more welcoming. She didn’t want to change _everything_ about it, since Stein seemed pretty fond of how things looked, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt to add a bit of her own personal flair. It was her place, too, after all.

Gradually, Marie grew comfortable with her new home. It had character, for sure, and it only served to remind her of the man she cared so much about. While she didn’t want to think too much about what he’d done to receive those scars, she knew they were an important part of him. And for that reason, she found them beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> soul eater is a new fandom for me but i talk about my writing over at [t3llmewhatyousee](https://t3llmewhatyousee.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
